


Heartfelt Confessions

by Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte



Series: I Keep Tumb-ling On - TW [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte/pseuds/Annabeth_Crestfallen_LeMorte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to get myself out of a Writer's Block Rut and was inspired by <a href="http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/post/76696366477/another-anti-writers-block-ficlet-this-one-is">this gif set</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartfelt Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

"Oh my God, stop it! Don’t think I won’t hit you just because you’re a girl!" Stiles laughs as the pillow hits him square in the face. He reaches behind himself and pulls one of the pillows out from under him and wings it towards Lydia, catching her in the thigh. 

Lydia squeals with glee and smacks him on the side with her own pillow. ”Make me, Stilinski!”

Stiles laughs. He sits up and wraps his arms around Lydia’s waist; pulling her down onto the mattress next to him, “Get down here, Banshee.” Stiles grins at the way Lydia squints at him.

Lydia trails her fingers against his sides and Stiles squirms away. She chases after him and after a bit of tussling, they both settle onto their stomachs. Lydia is nuzzling at the side of his neck when she whispers, “I’m glad we went to prom together.”

Stiles turns to look at her, “Yeah?”

Lydia nods. ”It was fun.” She grins wickedly and adds, “Even if you looked like an idiot while you were dancing.”

"Oh shut up! I have moves.”

"Oh yeah?" Lydia’s lips twist in a moue of disbelief, "Then why didn’t you bring them with you?"

Stiles palms a hand over her face and gently shoves her away, “You’re mean.”

Lydia kisses the center of his palm and giggles, “That’s why you love me.”

The words linger in the air between them as the silence stretches to near-uncomfortable lengths. It’s Stiles that finally breaks it.

"I do, you know."

Lydia simply looks at him, green eyes softening as he speaks.

"Maybe not like I used to, but I still love you. Over the years, it changed from that schoolboy crush to something else," Stiles smiles at her, "I like this better."

"Me too." Lydia leans closer. Her perfume wraps around Stiles and he takes a deep inhale of the scent. Lydia cups the side of his face, eyes moving back and forth between his eyes and lips. She leans in slowly and Stiles pulls back.

"Lydia, what are you doing?"

"Shh," she leans closer, pulling him forward and presses her lips to his.

Stiles would be hard-pressed to deny the reaction of his body. He reaches up and trails the tips of his fingers along her jawline. Lydia makes a small noise and Stiles deepens the kiss, tongue darting to lick at the seam of her lips.

Lydia pulls back and just when Stiles is about to apologize, she reaches for the zipper on her dress.

Stiles’ eyes widen as he watches her slide to the edge of the bed. She stands there for a second before pushing the dress straps off her shoulders. He swallows hard, “Lydia?”

"Stiles," she slips the dress lower and steps out of it, "this is where you take off your clothes."

He knows his eyes are bugged out of his head, but Stiles really can’t help it. ”I,” Stiles takes a breath, eyes studiously avoiding Lydia’s near-nakedness, “I’ve never done this.”

Lydia takes his hands and pulls him to sitting, “I know.” She unbuttons his dress shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. Her fingers work under the hem of Stiles’ undershirt and she grins when he pulls away with a nervous giggle.

"I’m ticklish."

Lydia gives him an eyebrow wiggle, “I know.” She reaches down to undo Stiles’ belt while he’s shedding both his dress shirt and the white tee underneath.

The sound of his zipper lowering is what makes Stiles realize just how real this is. He’s going to lose his virginity.

To Lydia.

On prom night.

Stiles takes her hands and whispers, “Lydia, stop.”

Lydia looks up from where she’s kneeling on the floor, “What’s the matter?”

"I don’t…" Stiles swallows hard, "I can’t believe I’m saying this, but," his face twists and he admits, "I don’t want to do this."

"Oh." Lydia presses her lips together and stands up. She cups his face and smiles, "It’s okay."

Stiles leans back to look at her, “You sure?”

Lydia nods, “Yeah.” She moves to the head of the bed and pulls the covers back, slipping beneath them without another word. Stiles is left to watch her get comfortable and he’s about to stand to make up the sofa bed when Lydia reaches for him. Her fingers trail along his bare forearm, “Lie down with me?”

Stiles looks at her. ”No sex?”

Lydia smiles up at him, “Yeah. Just two bros cuddling. Platonically.”

A laugh bubbles up, “Two bros?” Stiles moves to the head of the bed and pushes a lock of hair behind her ear, “I don’t know how to break it to you, but Scott and I have never done this.”

"I would hope not!" Lydia smirks, "I don’t think Scott could pull off the garter belt and stockings actually."

Stiles steps out of his slacks and slides beneath the covers. He grins, “Neither do I.”

Lydia moves closer until their foreheads are almost touching. She reaches up to trace the side of his face. “I had fun tonight.”

Stiles’ fingers are toying with strands of Lydia’s hair and he whispers, “Me too.” He kisses the tip of her nose and smiles, “Thank you.”

Lydia shifts closer and closes her eyes, “You’re welcome.”

Their hands are resting side by side on top of the bedspread. It’s only fitting that they slide their hands together and interlace their fingers. They fall asleep like that, each of them with a smile on their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://annabethlemorte.tumblr.com/) and feel free to leave me a prompt. I promise I'll get to it...eventually. And don't worry, I don't bite...much. *grins*
> 
> Please be warned: Blog is NSFW.


End file.
